A Change is Coming
by DStarFan
Summary: Changes are coming for Melinda, she is having problems with her gift and a few surprises are along the way
1. The Rain

Disclaimer I don't not own any of the characters of Ghost Whisperer.

Please read review give the good and the bad comments. I am new to this and would love help if I miss spell things or the story just sucks let me know. I am new to the whole writing thing I never have been able to write just what I wanted just things they tell you to in school so I am new to this free writing thing. So please give me a hand if you have any ideas let me know. Thank you

A Change Is Coming

Chapter 1: The Rain

By: DStarFan

It was early morning Melinda woke up to see rain gently pouring outside her bedroom window; she was feeling very sick at her stomach so she just sat in bed staring out the window. Tears began to flow, when she realized what today was, it was the day of her grandmothers death. A wave of nausea hit her out of no where; she arose from the bed and thought maybe a shower would make her feel better. She knew the sick feeling was not from her gift, she had not seen a spirit in a few weeks. So the last few weeks she had been feeling gloomy and felt like she was trying to get the flu or something.

She walked down stairs avoiding coffee, the smell made her stomach roll even worse. When she was about to walk out the door, a bright light streamed through the door's glass window. Melinda looked out the door and it was still pouring rain and she turned back to the table to see the light still glistening on the table. So she slowly walked over to the table, not knowing what she was going to find: she looked down to find something she had not seen for years. It was her grandmothers locket that her grandfather had given to her grandmother, on the day she had found out she was pregnant with Melinda's mother, the locket had went missing the day before her grandmother had passed on. But lying next to it was an old photo album that had belonged to her grandmother; after her passing Melinda went alone to pack away her things but never came across the album. She looked down at it she had only rembered seeing it one time and it was while her grandmother was in the nursing home but her grandmother had snatched it away before she had the chance to look inside, "Melinda some things aren't meant for you to look at just yet," and that was the last time she had seen it. Melinda gently picked up the locket and held it in her hands and slowly picked up the album from the table and walked over to the couch. She ran her fingers over the old tattered album, a wave of nausea hit her as she opened the album up to the first picture, was a picture of her grandmother as a young woman sitting on a beach smiling at the camera wearing the very locket around her neck that Melinda held in her hands. She leaned back into the pillows clutching the locket in the hand that was rested on the picture drifted away.

She suddenly felt a spray of water against the back of her legs, seagulls were calling above her and the smell of the ocean drifted in front of her. She opened her eyes to find her self on a beach somewhere. Melinda got cold shivers down her spine, when she seen a young woman sitting alone on the beach she appeared to be crying. She slowly walked over, and realized it was her grandmother from the picture, tears began to slowly slide down Melinda's face her grandmother was a gorgeous young woman. As she got closer the nausea got worse, she had never seen her grandmother cry before. The young woman stopped crying when Melinda sat beside her, "Oh my sweet grandchild, you have found the clues I left you. Melinda how I need to talk to you and tell you some things that are very important, both things will change your life forever." Melinda was shocked to know that her young grandmother knew her.

------RING----RING----RING----

Melinda gasped for air as she opened her eyes to the sound of the ringing telephone and to find her self still on the couch holding the locket and the open album. She got up still clutching both being sure not to let go of them to go answer the phone.

**Writers comment **

I am a newbie to the show and love it; I am kind of changing a few things about her grandmother and such. Sorry the first chapter was short I just typed what was flowing.

Please help and review and I will post another chapter asap


	2. The Darkness

Please read review give the good and the bad comments. I am new to this and would love help if I miss spell things or the story just sucks let me know. I am new to the whole writing thing I never have been able to write just what I wanted just things they tell you to in school so I am new to this free writing thing. So please give me a hand if you have any ideas let me know. Thank you

Sorry let me know of miss spellings its really early in the morning or late at night which ever you want to call it and im very sleepy. Let me know thanks.

A Change Is Coming

Chapter2: The Darkness

By:DStarFan

Melinda reached for the phone her whole body shaking, "Hello?" "Yes is this Melinda Gordon?" Melinda felt her heart skip a beat, "Yes can I help you?" "This is Hamilton Regional Hospital, your mother Beth Gordon is in the hospital." Melinda dropped the phone and sank to the floor the nausea over taking her she ran to the bathroom.

Melinda walked into the hospital with a darkness surrounding her, she had dressed in solid black, with the locket around her neck, this was not her usual attire. As she walked in there was a storm approaching in the distance it became very cold outside. Melinda felt in her heart something was not right the minute she walked into the hospital usually there were sprits crawling all over the place but this time it was different she did not see the spirits.

"Hi, yes this is Melinda Gordon I had a phone call earlier about my mother Beth Gordon being in the hospital?" The nurse looked up, "Yes Mrs. Gordon you are going to have to talk your mothers doctor. Dr. Baker will be right with you, just take a sit in the chairs and he will call you to the family room" the nurse said pointing at a large group of chairs that were all filled with families that had worried and helpless looks on their faces. Melinda sat in the floor in the corner waiting for the doctor. The longer she waited the more she got restless. She closed her eyes for what seemed liked forever.

She opened to see her grandmother again sitting in front of the mirror, she was in her wedding dress. Melinda could see the storm brewing outside and that her grandmother had been crying, but she could also see the locket around her neck. Melinda pondered over this, because the locket had not been given to her grandmother until she had found out she was pregnant with Beth Melinda's mother. As Melinda walked closer to her grandmother she could see that her grandmother had a hand over her small growing stomach as if she were protecting it from something. "Oh, my dear Melinda you put on the locket there is so much you need to be told. I love you very much and think you should know the truth."

"Mrs. Gordon, Mrs. Gordon wake up its Dr.Baker," Melinda bolted straight up gasping for air. "Are you ok?" Dr. Baker asked in concern. "Um, yes sorry you just startled me that's all." He gently placed his arm around her back, "let's go in another room so we can talk in private." The wave of nausea hit her again, Melinda was beginning to think that this virus was taking over her.

They walked into a small room with chairs, a small table that held a bible tissues and such things. Melinda knew this was not looking good. Dr.Baker sat down and motioned Melinda to sit next to him he opened the chart and turned through several pages, "Melinda, today your mother was on her way to see you she was on a highway when she had a mini stroke," Melinda tensed up she felt like she was going to be sick all the years she had spent hating her mother and avoiding her had come down to this, Melinda eyes filled with tears when he Dr. Baker handed her tissue. "Mrs. Gordon there is more, when she had a heart attack she lost control of her car and it slid under a eighteen wheeler she was trapped there for an hour, she has lost a lot of blood, she has slipped into a coma." Melinda could not hold her nausea and threw up in the nearby wastebasket.

She walked back into the family room after going to refresh herself in the restroom she was ready to hear what he had to say. "Mrs. Gordon, your mother's coma is very uncommon it was not caused by a head injury Beth has lost a lot of blood, when they pulled her out she was muttering something about her child , and how she had done something very wrong she had hurt her child she had turned her back, then right before she had another mini stroke she said her mothers name and held out her hands. She has been responsive since, but I believe if your mother is willing she will pulled out of this. We have been keeping a very close eye on your mother. She had just left my office right before the accident occurred. She was not feeling well but she felt the need to go see her child which I assumed was you about she never said daughter she just kept saying I need to go see my child and maybe these headaches will go away. Mrs. Gordon for the last two weeks have been monitoring your mother's sever migraines and high blood pressure. At first the headaches started out once a day but then they grew into horrible migraines sometimes up to three a day, especially at night when she was at home alone day and her usually good blood pressure it has suddenly skyrocketed very high. We have tried several medications that do not seem to help her. She said she had nothing to be worried or stressed about. Melinda she needs a blood transfusion as soon as we can clear a donor with the exact blood type." Melinda puzzled and confused muttered, "My husband Jim and myself are exact matches for my mother Ill go call him and get him up here to donated and I will also donate." "That's wonderful we just need to sample to check for anything unusual before we start, would you like to see her Melinda?" "Yes very much so please."

After they had drawn a small amount of blood, Melinda walked into the large room with the tiny bed in the middle there were white lights sparkling around her mother the lights seemed to make the noise of the monitors and the sight of the tubes go away . Melinda began to feel uncomfortable going towards the white lights but she forced herself. She reached over to hold her mother's hand

--------Crack------

At the very moment she had grabbed her mother's hand the storm outside had began to play is music. Melinda yanked her hand back and ran to the other side of the room as if the lightening outside had hit her. Melinda knew something was not right she just wished she could figure it out.

Writers' note

Sorry it took so long have not been feeling well and I am trying to figure out my new laptop. Please read and review. The comments and hearing from others is what keeps me motivated to keep on. So please review. Thank ya'll so much!


End file.
